Not So Cliche
by Princess Shadowfiend
Summary: A collection of unrelated oneshots featuring each Akatsuki on a date with Sarianah as their girlfriend. No particular plot. OCxAkatsuki Ratings may vary
1. Chapter 1

I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

**Disclaimer: **This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to Lexypink. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.

* * *

Not so Cliché

Nap

"I can't believe this."

"Kakuzu."

"Of all times for this damn rust bucket to break down!"

"Kakuzu."

"I knew I should've taken my own car!"

"Kakuzu!"

"Wha- oh. Sorry."

The brunette shook her head with a smile.

"It's alright; I just don't want you to start beating up the car like a second Hidan." He snorted in response.

They were driving back home from their trip to the beach, and as luck would have it, the vehicle decided to break down midway, leaving a good twenty miles either way.

Sarianah unbuckled her seatbelt and turned around to reach her arm out to the back seats and grab her cellphone from her beach bag.

"What are you doing?" Kakuzu asked narrowing his eyes.

"Calling your dumbass of a friend to get his butt over here and help us." she answered dully.

"I said to use it only for emergencies."

"What are you my father? This _is _an emergency wiseass. Being stranded in the middle of nowhere with no source of life twenty miles forward and back with little food and water is an emergency." she snapped.

Kakuzu sighed. Why did they ever get together? Oh right, because Hidan had to go on and mention the massive rack she had and he ended up falling in love with something other than her curvaceous figure.

"Yeah, hello? Yes Hidan it's me Sarianah... Yes... Uhh... If you put it that way." she glanced at him with her chocolate orbs and continued. "About twenty miles from town... Yes we are stuck in the middle... Yeah. Oh and Hidan? You're a dumbass."

Kakuzu faintly heard Hidan screeching "Yeah I fucking love you too bitch!" before she snapped the phone shut with a sigh.

"He said he'll be here to save our sorry asses in about fifteen minutes." He scoffed in return.

"Typical for him to say something like that."

She suddenly opened her door and stepped out to close it. He was about to follow suit when she walked to the passenger door and opened it to sit in the back seat, slamming the door none too gently.

"What are you doing?" She rolled her eyes. "Is it really necessary to repeat that question? I'm not going to sit straight in the damn stiff as a board seat for the next quarter of an hour. I'm taking a nap." at the last part she pushed the bags to the floor and lied down across the seats.

He stared at her, shamelessly wandering his eyes over her bikini clad body, enjoying how the now sun kissed skin seemed to deepen the solid black of her two piece.

Eyes narrowing in on her bountiful bust he pinched the bridge of his nose, a certain part of his lower body making him come to a not so smart conclusion. Luckily, her eyes were closed.

With a growl he undid his belt and opened his door, closing it and opening the one her feet didn't even reach due to her petite height. She still didn't open her eyes.

Carefully arching his body awkwardly he managed to close the door quietly without sitting. With that task complete he finally settled his weight on one knee that parted her legs apart, and she immediately snapped up.

He pushed her back down with a large calloused hand and rested his elbows to trap her head between them and crashed his lips to hers.

The shorter brunette responded with a moan, lifting a hand to brush his peculiarly stitch cheek, also pulling him closer. They hadn't done anything particularly affectionate lately other than going on sappy love couple dates and simply chatting about their personal life.

He pressed on, their lips moving in a frantic frenzy, opening simultaneously to start a war of dominance. What felt like a slight hum vibrate in her body at the fruity taste of the Piña Colada. She had bought him the drink from the mini tiki bar down at the beach. Ironically it was both their favorite drink, though she would have settled for something much stronger.

One of his hands decided to camp out on one of her breasts, squeezing and moving in a circular motion. She moaned vocally into his mouth, allowing herself to submit and letting him explore her moist cavern.

Feeling her nipple harden against his palm he stopped massaging the plump ball of soft flesh and delved his hand under the thin fabric to tweak the taut nub.

He pulled away to fill his lungs with air, and watched her catch her own breath.

"Still want to take a nap?" he inquired. Looking up at him with lust hazed orbs she smirked and wrapped a smooth slender leg around the thigh that was holding his weight off of her and pulled him in.

"Yeah. With you."

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Please enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: **This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to Lexypink. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.

* * *

Not so Cliché  
Silence is Overrated

Damn it, there she was, studying again. Lying forward on her stomach legs, folded Indian style she sat with a textbook pressed into her nose between her elbows.

How she ever found that a comfortable way to read he'd never know, but he wasn't one to complain when the posture literally had her round bottom sticking in the air, wiggling every now and then when she had a confused look about her round face.

He really wanted to slap that damn ass that had him chasing her since junior high.

"Sarianah~!" he whined, leaning his head against the headboard of the bed. "I wanna fuck~!"

"There's always the option of masturbating to release sexual tension, Hidan, but please do it quietly, I'm a bit busy preparing for a test tomorrow."

He scoffed; picking his head back up and running a hand through his purposely messed up hair. He had tousled it before he came over since she seemed to favor it being a bit messy, but right now she didn't appear to be cracking one bit.

'Messy hair always got her to fall to her knees.' he thought with a frown. Rubbing the back of his neck he sat up. Crawling over to lie next to her, he propped his head up on his elbows to peek over her shoulder. What he saw made him sputter in laughter.

"Sex Ed? Ha! Bitch, I'm all you need for that fucking course." His comment got him a sharp elbow to his chest, right where his nipple was. Giving a small shout of not so much favored pain he rubbed the sore nub with a pout and looked up to see her giving him a sharp glare.

"Easy easy! I'm fucking sorry. Here I'll make up to you with a damn kiss, alright babe?" The glare got sharper. He flinched, not liking to deal with his girlfriend's temper and backed off a bit.

"I never said you couldn't make it up. I'll forgive you if you give me a back rub." she said after facing the book again. Grinning, the albino immediately forced her legs to lie 'normally' so that he could sit on her bottom.

Before placing his hands on her back he removed his tight fitting black tee shirt and tossed it in a direction she hopefully couldn't see. He started off with slow and hard circular motions, digging his palms into the sides of her spine to earn a deep groan from the stiff muscled girl.

He found it impossible for her to have such a stiff body from how agile and free her movements seemed to be, but shook it off at the small moans of approval he received when he moved onto her shoulders and neck.

Idea switching a light bulb in his head, he decreased the pressure very, very slowly, as to make sure she wouldn't notice the change. After several moments, his touch was almost feather like, but she didn't say anything, and her breathing seemed a bit erratic.

Smirking, he brushed his fingertips up her exposed neck since she always put her hair in a messy bun while reading and he bent down to give the side of her jaw a nip. A gasp. 'Wonder what she'll fucking do next?' he thought.

Dragging his hands lightly down her sides he slipped them under her stomach and loosely fitted tank top. He cupped her unbound breasts, each mound barely fitting within his palms, no, they actually overfilled them.

Hearing a moan he chuckled and laid his whole body on her back, not worrying about crushing her due to her extreme fitness, and she was holding then both up on her elbows with ease.

"Now can we fuck?" he asked huskily with an extra squeeze for assurance. She moaned again. "H-Hidan, my parents are trying to sleep- ahn!" He wasn't going to have her being selfless for her parents' lack of sleep and being selfish about his own needs. As if a damn book was more important.

Twitching her nipples once more he forced her to flip over and shoved the book off the bed. He kissed her senseless, easily coaxing her into submitting.

"Mm... Hidan."

"Yea?"

"Can we at least stay quiet enough for them to sleep?"

He grinned.

"I can't fucking promise you anything. Silence is so fucking overrated."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: The story, plot and Oc belongs to ~Lexypink. The story has been edited by ~Constance-Lirit.**  
**Everything else belongs to the creator of Naruto.**

Not so Cliché  
Love Boats

"Come on you guys! It's just a ride." said Kisame with extremely out of character enthusiasm. "Yeah, un! I know this is a day to hang out as group, but you two haven't gone on a date yet." Deidara added in. "Consider it as a make up for your lack of romance, un. You say you're dating but you don't go anywhere."

Chocolate clashed with mismatched gold, uncertainty swimming in their orbs. "We're just waiting for the right time." Sarianah uttered, looking off to the side. "We don't want to rush things. (We want a long lasting relationship.)" Zetsu finished, a faint pink visible on both cheeks despite the severe difference of skin tones.

The smacking of the duo's hands connecting with their foreheads and frustrated groans made the couple flinch. "You've been going at this for what, seven months, un?!" "You two need to start getting closer than just holding hands." Kisame uttered, eyeing the said joined limbs that connected the two.

Neither said anything and Deidara had it, so he went to shoving the couple into the empty line. The staff member attending the ride looked at them expectantly, and the bicolored male handed two tickets to the man.

Sarianah let out a deep breath as she was guided into the small heart shaped boat. Zetsu looked just as nervous, but stepped inside as well, flailing a bit when the boat wobbled.

Both gulped as they looked behind simultaneously to see Kisame and Deidara giving them wide grins with two thumbs ups. "Just remember to keep it rated PG 13!" Kisame hollered out, earning a few stares from passerby's.

Growling Zetsu pinched the bridge of his nose, jumping a little when the boat shifted forward, signaling the start of the ride. "This ride will last seven minutes!" the attendant informed them.

When the entrance of the tunnel was no longer visible, music began to play, slowly getting louder. At first it was playing clearly but soon began to get scratchy with inaudible words. The brunette began to wince as it became more high pitched till the whole thing ended with a wire twisting noise.

The boat continued on for a few more seconds, but came to an abrupt stop and the hazy colorful lights that rotated around the tunnel went out, leaving them in darkness minus the small spotlight that was at their feet to point up at them, giving a rather 'romantic' glow to them both.

"I think the ride just broke down." Zetsu nodded. "I'll see if I can swim back out to see what's wrong." Big mistake. What he expected to be only three feet deep water turned to nine feet, and he climbed back on the boat sputtering and spitting out ages old water.

Giggling softly Sarianah pulled out a pack of tic tacs, which Zetsu accepted kindly before shaking his hair like a dog, sending droplets to spray about her. "Nya! Zetsu!"

Pausing his mission of scarfing down the breath refreshers the bicolored teen looked to his girlfriend. "Huh?" Meeting her glare he grimaced after seeing what he did. He could see the specs of moisture easily through her white spaghetti strap.

"S-sorry. (Stop glaring, it will dry.)"

They sat there for a few more minutes. "Kisame and Deidara did this." she stated bluntly, obviously annoyed.

Zetsu shifted a bit before slipping his hand around hers, missing the connection of soft skin. A warm jolt went through his body, and his heart hammered in his lean chest. Glancing to his girlfriend, his mind wandered. 'Maybe we should start doing more than just holding hands.'

Seven months was ridiculously long time for a couple to be 'dating' without more physical contact than holding hands or hugging. Gulping silently he remembered all the times they came close to kissing, courtesy of the duo that literally pushed them into this situation.

Slowly, he released her hand to trail his fingertips up her arm, taking in the slight shiver.

"What are you doing?" Sarianah stammered, glancing down at his hand before flinching back with surprise when she looked back up to see Zetsu had his face close to her own.

Puckering his lips the man leaned in closer, attempting to figure out where the girl's face had disappeared to. Nervously the brunette leaned in, her petal pink lips touching his own. For a short period of time they merely lightly pressed against one another, their soft lips moulding together while Zetsu drifted his hand down her back to her tail bone slowly.

Pulling her close towards him Sarianah let out a muffled murmur of embarrassment, her cheeks obtaining a faint red blush. Cautiously, so as not to freak her own, he ran the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip, calmly testing the water if he could go any further.

With time the brunette opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue slowly into her mouth. Gently they both ran their hot and strong muscles against one another, taking their time to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

Stroking his hand against the skin at the bottom of her back Zetsu casually ran his hand up her bare skin, lifting the shirt up as he did so. Allowing Goosebumps to ride up her skin Sarianah shuddered at the air now rushing up her warm skin, cooling it down before it heated back up with cold and hot shivers - brought on by Zetsu beginning to kiss her roughly.

Groaning lightly into the kiss the brunette ran her own hands up his back, her nails grating down the thin fabric of his shirt lightly. The pressure of her scratching increasing when Zetsu moved his hand onto her outer thigh, his palm spreading out into a tense stretch before he released the muscles and grasped onto her leg completely. His hand running up and down her leg in gentle, and then firm, strokes.

After they finally escaped the ride the pair left the tunnel, both blushing and panting slightly as the group who did patiently wait for them finally spotted them.

"So, did you have fun?" Kisame enquired, grinning from ear to ear. For a short moment Zetsu and Sarianah glanced at one another, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

They did not get an answer however, instead Deidara, who was standing next to the taller man, found himself punched in a way that would surely leave a mark. Wrapping his arm around her Zetsu began to pull her away from the pair, mainly for Deidara's safety, and pointed his finger casually.

"I think we'd have more fun in the haunted house." he uttered, drifting his arm down to wrap it around her waist protectively whilst dragging her away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The story, plot and Oc belongs to ~Lexypink. The story has been edited by ~Constance-Lirit.  
Everything else belongs to the creator of Naruto.**

Not so Cliché  
Tight

Sarianah shifted a bit, brows knitting together. Gently she nudged her boyfriend, who was sleeping off his merry way with snores of monstrosity. The snoring only got louder, so she elbowed his shirtless side harder.

"Kisame!" she hissed, sighing when the overly fit man snapped up and turned his head back and forth in warning.

"What?" Smiling she poked his side to get him to look down at her, and he gave her a not so amused look. "What's wrong?"

"I'm getting squished." She didn't have to bother showing him what she meant for her bosoms were flush up to nearly pop out of her skimpy tank top. Kisame focused his eyes on said area with a raised brow.

"And? It's not causing me any problems." He was obviously enjoying the view from the toothy grin that spread on his face.

Both of their parents ironically had to take a leave from at the same time, gone for a week, so they had decided to go out camping in the forest that was near Kisame's house. Problem is, he seemingly forgot that just because she was petite didn't mean she could fit into small places easily thanks to her bust, so he brought a tent that was meant for a single man of his size.

Sarianah pouted and squirmed, making them puff out more.

"Well I do. It's hurting me." Not to mention the sleeping bag was too small.

"I know an easy fix to that." he muttered with a slight growl, and all but slipped his hands around her waist to cup them.

"Kisame! Get your hands off!" she snapped, trying to get away from him to no avail. Squeezing the soft mounds roughly Sarianah grunted, her eyes squinting as the man pressed against her breasts before releasing them and then squashing them again.

Leaning down he captured her lips in his, his teeth dragging against her bottom lip. Shifting across her neck Kisame left a trail of gentle nips across her skin, his mouth sucking on her jutting collarbone while he let go of one of her boobs and ran his fingers down her waist.

Silently running his hands down her body, sucking on her skin, and squeezing her breast Kisame listened to each sharp intake of air coming from the brunette, and each gentle moan that escaped her lips. Pressing his lips against each soft mound the man moved back up towards her face, his lips casually kissing her chin before he captured her lips into yet another heated kiss.

Unzipping her sleeping bag, and then his own, the man pulled her closer towards him, his arms wrapping around her body as he shifted his head up to kiss her forehead.

"There, now you have more room." he murmured, getting comfortable.

"That wasn't the point." the brunette huffed, narrowing her eyes as she rested her head against his chest and started to her comfortable. At least there was a little more room now.


	5. Chapter 5

Not so Cliché  
Double Trouble

The long haired ginger let out an exasperated sigh. "Come ON! Can this line go any slower?!"

"Quiet Pein!" hissed the brunette. "You'll get us in trouble and get us kicked out!"

His twin brother shook his head. "Of all things to let him on. A ferris wheel?" he inquired.

Sarianah shrugged. "It was the only thing I could find that all three of us could ride with me in between."

Ten long minutes passed and finally it was their turn. "About time!" "Pein!" they both scolded him. He pouted, invisible tail tucking between his legs.

Both brothers luckily sharing the same gentleman trait they allowed their girlfriend on first. But also being the perverted flirts they were they both slapped her behind simultaneously, causing her to jump in with a squeak.

It was not often that a girl would date two guys at once without cheating on either, let alone twin brothers. They had both fought over her during Hugh school and decided that in the end, they could share her.

She still didn't understand how she ended up in such a predicament, but she wasn't complaining. Most of the time that is.

Sitting down and rubbing her sore bottom she glare at the two gingers, wondering why she chose to wear black shorts and a solid blue fitted noodle strap tank top. It was, according to the twins, her most eye catching outfit.

Pein and Pein took a seat on either side of her, causing the car to tilt slightly, and earning them a glare from the attendant before he closed the door to let the next group in another car.

The shorter haired twin had Sarianah sit in his lap when they were halfway up to the top, and she smiled when he circled his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

His brother smirked and went around to straddle both of their laps when the car stopped at the very top.

Her smile faltered when she felt the former's arms tighten their grip, and his warm lips began to nip at her neck. So THIS is why they insisted on the ferris wheel.

Frowning she put her hands against the other brother's chest in attempt to push him away. "Pein, I'm not ready for this- mn!"

The one holding her had found her soft spot and nibbled on the shell of her ear. "But we are." he whispered huskily, smirking when his twin leaned in to cut off all protests with his lips.

She was slow to respond but eventually their tongues were tangling together, mixing hot breaths and saliva as the other Pein left dark love bites wherever he could reach while slipping his hands under her shirt to trace meaningless patterns across her stomach before going higher to cup her bountiful breasts beneath her black bra.

Hearing a low moan the long haired man pulled away to see his brother fondling her breasts. Flicking his purple ringed eyes to her face, her own eyes were closed in bliss, a dark pink staining her cheeks.

Smiling lightly he pulled her tank top off with his twin's assistance, her bra soon following and he made sure they were in a secure spot on the seat's corner.

Jerking his head to the side after tapping Pein's shoulder they both had her lie down on the bench, leaving just enough for the short haired ginger to place a knee between her thighs with his other wedged between her side and the bench. The other leaned over on his knees next to the seat.

At the same time, both sets of hot mouths latched to a perked nipple, the twin that was kneeling quickly covering her mouth to keep her from moaning too loudly.

After abusing her peaks with hard sucks and gentle nips with their teeth both licked a trail down her torso.

Tongue met tongue, entering a short lived battle till both men opened their eyes to meet identical pairs of ringed eyes.

Screaming in disgust they frantically pushed away from each other and yanked out a pack of mint ice breakers from their pockets, downing the whole thing.

After chewing away at the breath refreshers, eyes tearing up from the burn in their mouths they both glanced each other, a few seconds passed, and matching faces turned green before turning away again to cough with gagging sounds.

Sarianah sat up in time to witness them kissing for a split second then pulling away as if burned. Watching them going on the verge of throwing up she couldn't control the fits of laughter that she struggled to stifle with her hands and grabbing her garments from the corner after steeling herself long enough to place them back on properly.

The ferris wheel started again and as soon they touched the bottom both brothers knocked the door down and rushed to the closest pair of trash cans to release their stomachs.

The attendant, who was nearly trampled over by the twins went to stand next to Sarianah and join in watching their actions.

"Weak stomachs?" he asked, slightly worried when the brothers stopped puking for a moment to look at each other, then continuing to throw up.

Biting her lip to keep from laughing she shook her head. "Something like that."


	6. Relax

**HELLO READERS! This the one-and-only Lexypink actually posting this up! I finally got access to both of accounts and coming back with several updates! But if anyone is wanting to PM, please do so on my other account Lexypink. Thank you! Reviews and positive feedback much appreciated!**

"Sasori~" she groaned, a sigh spilling out as her boyfriend applied more pressure, running his cool fingers along the soft flesh before kneading it again.

Pulling his hands away with a cruel smirk the redhead put more lotion in his hands and lathered them before placing them on her shoulders again, "You like that, doll?" unable to keep from snickering at the small moan he garnered from her.

Grabbing her arm he rotated it till he heard a pop, and the brunette grunted as he did the same to the other. "Just like that, Sasori." she mumbled.

Shaking his head he went down lower to work on her back, digging his palms into the sides of her spine, letting out a chuckle as he continued to collect more satisfied grunts and groans from the girl.

"You're always outdoing yourself, my little doll." Sarianah snorted, "Bite me."

'Oh ho? She wants to play like that?' he mused, bending down to bite her neck, making the brunette jolt. "You really need to watch that mouth of yours sometimes, Sarianah." the redhead muttered, nibbling on her ear.

Stifling a small moan she merely sent him a cute pout over her shoulder, batting her eyelashes at him; one his main weaknesses. Sasori growled, "Little minx." and his hands went around to cup her breasts after deftly slipping under the towel.

"Ah! S-Sasori... not so hard." she whimpered, the pained sound turning into a moan as he gently fondled them. "Is that better, doll?" he spoke silkily into her ear, kissing her cheek. "Much better." she mumbled.

He wanted to do so much more to the feisty woman, but ceased his actions when a tired yawn was heard, followed by cute little snores. Glancing down at Sarianah he scowled at seeing that she had fallen asleep. "Spoiled little brat." he muttered, but lied down next to her, pulling her slumbering form to him. "But you're MY spoiled little brat."


	7. You're Sticky!

The sky was clear and sunny. The birds were chirping. The grass was soft. The air was crisp and fresh.

"PICNIC!"

Sarianah face palmed at her boyfriend's obnoxious behavior, shyly waving to the other occupants of the park with a wry smile. Seeing the blonde beginning to spin around she frantically rushed up to him and snatched the basket from his hand.

"Be more careful! You'll ruin the food!" she scolded, peeking inside to make sure everything was still in order.

The man pouted, making his single eye widen. "Aww come on Sarianah! Live a little, un! This is our first date in ages and we finally get to have some fresh air, hmm!" he exclaimed, flailing his arms about.

Sighing she barely kept up with fast paced steps as he led her through a thick line of trees and into a small clearing on a cliff that looked over a small stream.

"Perfect, hmm." Deidara seemed to purr out, eyes gleaming as they took in the view.

He helped Sarianah spread out the checkered blanket, set out the food, and sat down next to her. Sarianah grabbed a soda can out of the mini cooler inside the basket when he looked away to watch a couple squirrels chasing each other. Struggling not to release audible snickers she shook it for all it was worth.

When he turned his head back to her she handed him the can with a small smile that always buttered him up. Leaning down to give her a little kiss Deidara accepted the drink, poking his tongue out to lick the tip of her small nose and chuckling when she backed a bit with a squeal to wipe off the minute saliva.

Lifting the can up he gripped the the opener with two fingers, pretending to notice her tense in some sort of anticipation like she was waiting for him to do something. With a smirk the blonde quickly held it away from him and pointed it at her and pulled down the piece of metal before she could react in time.

The carbonated brown drink sprayed out like a fountain, effectively drenching her shirt instead of her face since he tilted it lower by accident, a few specks landing on her startled face.

Sarianah let out a shriek, infuriated that he had backfired her fizzy prank and her favorite shirt was ruined. Glaring at him she pouted, getting a snort of laughter in return.

"Oh please, un. Have you forgotten who taught you to be a prankster in the first place, hmm?" he chided, giving her a crooked grin, eyes shining playfully.

Huffing at his reminder from high school she grabbed a hand towel to absorb as much of the sticky drink as possible, only for her boyfriend to swiftly grab the hem of her shirt and yank it off. With a small shout the brunette wrapped her arms around her chest, ducking into him to hide from anyone that might have seen.

"Relax, hmm. I picked us a spot that was pretty secluded so no one is going to see anything." he uttered calmly, setting the shirt next to him.

"You're so evil." she muttered into his chest.

"And you're so sexy, hmm." he countered in a deep tone, trailing a finger up her spine to feel her shudder against him.

They ate in silence, appreciating the soothing melody the hidden birds chirped in rhythm and the serene view of the creek. After finishing the turkey salad sandwiches Sarianah pulled out the homemade pumpkin pie she had freshly baked before they left the house.

"Mm~" the blond groaned, mouth watering at the scent it gave off.

"It's missing something though, hmm."

Blinking the girl gasped when the blond bent down to capture her lips, tongue slithering inside to wrap around the sweet pink appendage, rubbing against it a few times before pulling away. "A sweet kiss, hmm." he whispered to her, arms circling her waist, but instantly pulled away to wipe his arms off.

"You're all sticky, hmm!" he exclaimed.

Scowling at him Sarianah shook her head and fixed herself a plate of the delicacy.


	8. Tobi Will Make You Feel Good

Sarianah stumbled over the plush piles covering the bedroom floor, sneezing when a feather floated onto her nose. Sighing in defeat the teen plopped face first in the soft mountains with a muffled thud.

"Tobi..." she grumbled, lifting her head to send a glare to her boyfriend, who was sitting on the bed, halfway buried under an army of teddy bears.

"Why, I repeat, why did you get feather pillows?!" She sneezed again. "You KNOW I can't stand the mess they make!"

"But Tobi also brought the regular ones Sari Berry liked! That way Tobi and Sari Berry can sleep with our own pillows!" the childlike teen protested, flailing his arms in exaggeration.

Pinching the bridge of her nose and sneezing a couple more times she climbed over the plushy hills to crawl in the bed with him. The raven squealed at the glare she sent him, doing a dramatic dive like a frog and vanished under a bundle of pillows.

"Tobi's a good boy! He wanted his Sari to be happy!" his tiny muffled voice squeaked.

This was how it was every Saturday night. Sarianah would come over to Tobi's house for a sleepover, even though he considered it a "slumber party", and in some way or another, he would go overboard. Like two weeks ago he had bought over thirty cheese pizzas, just to make sure they wouldn't get hungry. And that other time he had covered the entire inside of the house in quilts to keep them cozy.

How he could go to such limits she hadn't a clue, but it made her happy to know that he wanted their relationship to be happy, albeit crazy at times. Like now.

"Tobi get back here!" she shouted, diving in after him.

After moments of wrestling blindly with a pillow and realizing it too late, her head popped out to the surface to see him waving goofily at her from the other side of the room.

Grumbling profanity to herself she tossed the pillows away so she could reach her sleepover bag that was still at the door. Snatching her pajamas; a turquoise tank top and fluffy red Angry Birds sweat pants, she proceeded to exit the room, planning on changing in the bathroom, but a pair of arms circled her shoulders.

"Can Tobi dress Sari this time?" a sweet voice chimed in her ear.

Every now and then, Sarianah would let her boyfriend even dress her for bed, yet usually it led to more than just a sleepover.

A groan came from the brunette when Tobi unclasped her bra, the plump mounds bouncing free from the cloth prison. They ached every time she took off the brassiere due to being restrained for an entire day, and the raven behind her took advantage of that fact.

Reaching around her waist Tobi slithered his palms along her flat stomach, leaving a trail of goosebumps until he touched the full bosoms, his hands then cupping the baby soft flesh with gentle, yet firm rotating squeezes.

Moaning softly she leaned back into his bare chest, lean with a light six pack; something you wouldn't quite expect from someone like him, but hey, the boy was full of surprises.

Gently nipping the peaks with his fingertips he took the blissful gasp as an invitation to go further, applying more pressure and moving in stronger circular motions that had her arch her back, resting her head against his shoulder. From the new position Tobi leant down to claim her lips in a sweet, yet deep kiss, mumbling something incoherent when her hands came up to grasp the side of his face, one of them running through his short black locks.

The boy grunted in surprise as her nail lightly scratched the shell of his ear, the small sting influencing his fingers to grasp the hardened tips of her rosy peaks, and pulled.

With a mewl Sarianah found her back playfully pushed onto the mattress, and mouth being claimed with heated kisses by her boyfriend, his hands raking up her curved sides and dipping under to pull her flush to him.

A small laugh met her ears and she looked up to see Tobi grinning goofily down at her flushed face, holding her pajamas above her. "Let's get Sari ready for bed!"

Rolling her eyes, somewhat disappointed, Sarianah let him undress her completely before redressing her like a doll. "Tobi loves his Sari-Berry." the boy murmured sweetly, hugging her petite frame before they both fell asleep.


End file.
